Instrumentation - Project Summary The VRC Instrumentation Core Module supports the design and construction of specialized laboratory instrumentation. It consists of a machine shop, electronics shop, and their associated personnel. The module provides design consultation, construction of precision mechanical and electronic apparatus, modifications to commercial instruments to meet specialized vision research needs, and instrument repair and maintenance. The module has been used heavily by VRC investigators over the past 5 years, and we expect that this will continue.